marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grant Ward (Earth-1010)
Seeking to found new members who could bring something to his organisation, Ward set his sights on Werner von Strucker, the son of HYDRA's Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Ward found Carmine, a HYDRA agent who might know of von Strucker's location. He stole Carmine's new sports car and drove into him, driving into his warehouse base with Carmine still clinging to the bonnet. As they drove with Carmine clinging on for dear life, Ward spoke to Kebo about how Carmine had got the car and never used it to it's full potential, representative of the old HYDRA. Ward slammed on the breaks sending Carmine flying, he and Kebo then walked over to him and demanded to know von Strucker's location. Carmine gave up the information and told Ward the Werner von Strucker was living on a boat, paid for with his father's money. Ward and Kebo scouted out the area and spotted von Strucker having a party on the boat surrounded by beautiful women in bikinis and his security team. Ward and Kebo once again spoke about how HYDRA wasted their money and never used it to it's fullest potential, as von Strucker would never let his ship out of the dock. Ward then ordered Kebo to sneak onto the boat and unleash a bag full of rats to scare away the women. Once the women had run away, Ward casually walked onto the boat where he was soon stopped by a large security guard, without stopped Ward knocked out the guard before walking onto the boat. Despite multiple guards attempting to stop him, Ward continued to walk forward and knocked out guard after guard with minimal effort, disarming them before knocking them out or throwing them overboard. Before long Ward came across von Strucker, but was hit in the face by a guard, angered by the blow to his jaw, Ward shot and killed the guard before hitting von Strucker and kidnapping him. Recruiting von Strucker Ward and Kebo brought Werner von Strucker back to their base where they told him that he had never earned a single thing in his life and had wasted his families' money. Ward demanded that he hand over all his wealth to them by giving over his banking passwords, when von Strucker resisted Ward punched him in the face and made it clear that he wasn't asking his money but was going to get it, so he ordered Kebo to torture von Strucker until he handed over the money. Before long, Ward returned to find Werner von Strucker attacking Kebo and trying to kill him. When von Strucker tried to use his family as leverage, Ward made it clear that he knew who he was, noting that Baron Wolfgang von Strucker was one of HYDRA's greatest leaders. Ward told him that he had earned his respect and, in a similar technic that John Garrett had done to him years earlier, gave him tacos as a reward. Ward and von Strucker then explored the base where they discussed their family histories before Ward explained his goals for the new HYDRA. For his first mission, Ward sent von Strucker to get close to Melinda May's ex-husband Andrew Garner by posing as a student. New Recruit Kebo was able to recruit a new soldier in HYDRA, who offered them a crate full of weapons as a show of faith after killing Spud to gain entry. As they examined the box Ward and Kebo discussed their plans for the new HYDRA, noting key comparisons between his vision and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s values, claiming he almost viewed it as a shame that he was going to destroy the agency. Showdown with Hunter and May Ward met with Kebo when he arrived at their base with the recruit; however, to Ward's horror, the recruit turned out to be Lance Hunter, who was on a mission to kill Ward. A firefight broke out with Hunter stealing a gun and firing at the HYDRA agents. Ward and Kebo were able to get to cover and discovered that Hunter had seemingly come without backup; however, before long, Melinda May arrived to assist Hunter. Ward ordered Kebo to tell Werner von Strucker to film the murder of Andrew Garner to threaten May. Although the video horrified May, Hunter refused to surrender, instead advancing on Ward and Kebo while firing his gun at the pair. With no other choice, Kebo managed to break a window by throwing a desk through it and ran to the truck with Ward behind him; however, Hunter managed to fire a shot which wounded Ward in the shoulder, causing him to fall hard on the ground. Kebo was able to bring his boss to safety and they drove away while Hunter continued to fire down at them. A New Ally Having found themselves a new hideout, Ward and Kebo watched as new weapons were unloaded from a van. Ward discussed how S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent Lance Hunter to try to kill him and accused Kebo of being sloppy as he had allowed him into HYDRA, noting that everyone wanted him dead. They changed the subject to Werner von Strucker, who had disappeared after failing to kill Andrew Garner. Ward ordered Kebo to hunt down and kill von Strucker before S.H.I.E.L.D. could find and question him. As more weapons were being unloaded, Ward was shocked to see that Kebo had returned without Werner von Strucker. When Ward attempted to question him over this, Kebo handed him a phone without a word. Ward picked up the phone and found himself speaking to Gideon Malick, an old HYDRA ally to Baron Wolfgang von Strucker who was feared by everyone who knew of his reputation. Malick accused Ward of making many mistakes during his time as the "Director of HYDRA" and offered his assistance in locating von Strucker. When Ward questioned why Malick would do this, he was told that Malick had chosen a side. Ward then sent Kebo with a team of operatives to Strucker's location in Lisbon, Portugal. Meeting Malick Ward met with Gideon Malick and they discussed Werner von Strucker, who had survived the assassination attempt and fallen into a coma. Malick asked Ward if revenge was his only goal but Ward insisted that his end goal was to assassinate Phil Coulson and destroy S.H.I.E.L.D., as he believed that without Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D. could never return. As they were speaking they were interrupted when Malick received a call from Rosalind Price. Malick had a dinner of octopus served up for the pair of them and explained why the octopus was HYDRA's symbol, describing it as smart and the ultimate killer. Malick continued to press Ward for a request and they discussed how HYDRA's leadership had been destroyed due in part to Ward; Malick made it clear that he knew Ward was looking for Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's secret vault, which was said to contain HYDRA's greatest weapon, but Malick insisted the vault did not exist. However, Ward argued that Malick had killed Werner to become sole owner of it. Ward suggested that they use the weapon inside it to good use for HYDRA. Malick was called away by Giyera and explained that he would not support Ward's plan of revenge against S.H.I.E.L.D.. Ward insisted that he would find Wolfgang von Strucker's vault with or without Malick's help, but Malick informed him that although he was a fine predator, he was not top of the food chain as he left. Malick's team of assassins arrived and attacked Ward, but he was able to defend himself. After a brief but violent fight, Ward was able to overpower and kill all but three, shooting two and plunging a knife into one of the men's throats. Ward put the three surviving assassins in a row and demanded that they surrender the location of the von Strucker vault. When they refused, Ward threatened them with torture. As the men managed to stay strong, Ward took a torch and explained that he had always been a fan of fire; he then dragged one of the men out and held the flame to his face, explaining that the key was to ensure the person knew how much it was going to hurt. Finally, one of the men told him the vault was in Zepkow, Germany; having gained the information he needed Ward killed them. Hunt for the Vault Ward boarded an airplane to Moscow to hunt down Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's vault. While they reached cruising altitude, Ward flirted with one of the air hostesses who provided him with a drink. They continued to flirt and she suggested that he come stay with her when they reach Moscow; however, Ward explained that he would not be going to Moscow, but that this was the only plane flying over where he needed to go. He informed her of his intention to leave the plane in midair by blasting open the doors and ordering her to strap in. Ward then put on a parachute and spoke on the coms, telling the other passengers to strap themselves into their seats, explaining that soon the pilot would be forced to make the plane dive down before they all froze to death, noting that it was HYDRA that had killed them. Ward then used an exploding watch to rip off the door, allowing himself to be sucked out as the plane crashed, killing everyone left onboard. Learning HYDRA's History Ward eventually located Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's hidden vault and broke inside, ripping a hole through the ceiling and dropping in with his gun raised. Ward discovered that Gideon Malick was already there and waiting for him. Malick explained that he had not been impressed by Presidents or alien technology but he was impressed by Ward and suggested that Ward should be HYDRA's second head next to him, but Ward expressed his desire to kill Malick. Malick instead asked Ward if he knew of HYDRA's origins, and he said that HYDRA was founded during World War II by Red Skull using Nazi funding, but Malick explained that their history was far older than that. He opened Strucker's safe and pulled out a piece of the Monolith, explaining that the stones had the power to teleport users to another world. He explained how an Inhuman was born thousands of years ago, so powerful he was banished from Earth, and HYDRA aimed to bring him back, using the ATCU to build It an army. Malick vowed to help Ward destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. in exchange for learning how they brought Jemma Simmons back from the Monolith planet. Meeting Lash Having spent a few days researching HYDRA's long history, Ward went to visit Andrew Garner, who was being kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D. Containment Module. Garner threatened to kill Ward by ripping a hole through his chest, but Ward remained confident. Ward explained that he would not be sedating Garner but instead would use a gas which would force Garner to transform into Lash. Ward then told Garner that he had found a new way to torture Melinda May using him, before filling the Containment Module with gas and watching Garner suffer. Assassination of Rosalind Price Having learned that Rosalind Price had discovered Gideon Malick's connection to the ATCU, Ward was sent to assassinate her. Ward took position across the street and shot Price in the throat while she was having dinner with Phil Coulson. Once she was dead, Ward phoned Coulson and compared Price's death to Kara Palamas', noting that he wanted Coulson to watch someone he cared for die in his arms. As Ward defended Malick's plans, he informed Coulson that he had sent a team to kill him before hanging up and leaving him to die. Returning to the HYDRA base, Ward was complimented on his successful mission by Malick, although he was confronted about nearly killing Coulson, who had barely escaped with his life. Ward claimed that he wanted to put Coulson through his paces, but Malick claimed that this was not something he wished to leave to chance, despite Ward's desire for Closure. Malick told him more about HYDRA's history with the Monolith, claiming Ward was risking everything, but Ward told Malick that he knew Coulson better than Coulson knew himself. Kidnapping Fitz and Simmons In order to discover the secrets of returning from the Monolith, Gideon Malick organised the kidnapping of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. The pair were brought before Ward and Malick, who explained the situation. Simmons quickly realised their end goal; when Simmons tried to attack Malick, Ward noted that her rage was new. When they both refused to help, Ward recommended that Malick separate the pair. Ward went to speak to Simmons alone, who claimed she was not scared for him while Ward noted that while being trapped on Maveth may have helped her bravery, he felt that when he dropped them in the sea he had made her a stronger woman. As Simmons told him to do his worse, he promised he would not hurt her; however, he left her to be tortured by Giyera instead. While Simmons screamed in pain, Ward visited the enraged Fitz. Ward mocked Fitz while he begged him not to harm Simmons, but Ward sat down and listened to Simmons' screams of pain. As Ward continued to mock Fitz, he got a call from Phil Coulson. To Ward's horror, Coulson revealed that he had kidnapped his brother Thomas Ward, who was being held at gunpoint, before hanging up. Ward soon called back and was allowed to speak to his brother and tried to claim that S.H.I.E.L.D. were the bad guys who had killed the woman he loved. Thomas explained that he had been hiding from Ward all these years and confronted him about killing their parents and Christian Ward. Coulson then picked up the phone and revealed he had traced the call to Ward's location. Enraged, Ward attacked Simmons and tried to force her to reveal her secrets. Entering Maveth Ward's methods proved effective and soon Leo Fitz agreed to help them in exchange for ensuring the safety of Jemma Simmons. Ward brought Fitz to the HYDRA Castle to meet with Gideon Malick and Simmons who were already there, and Ward mockingly noted that Fitz now had the chance to give up the world for the woman he loved. As Ward prepared to face S.H.I.E.L.D., he was approached by Malick, who told him that he needed him to lead men into Maveth. Ward hesitated as he had desired to kill Phil Coulson ever since Kara Palamas' death, however, Malick told him this hatred was a weakness, to which Ward took great offense and refused to be forced to follow Malick's manipulation. Malick explained he had tried to find a suitable partner for years, testing Alexander Pierce and John Garrett, but he had his faith in Ward himself. He told him to lead their men to the other side and look It in the eye so they could work with It to control the world. Agreeing, Ward put on a military uniform and prepared to go through the Monolith's portal. As the room began to shake, the Monolith pieces created a portal which Ward's soldiers jumped through. Gideon Malick took a moment to remind Ward to find It and bring it to the same spot within twelve hours when they would reopen the portal, shaking his hand. Ward and Fitz then jumped through the portal and arrived on Maveth in the middle of a sandstorm. Ward then ordered his team and Fitz to get moving so they could find the Entity. Journey to Maveth Fitz paused to look at his program; moving towards Ward and explaining a function. As he talked, Fitz made a move for Ward's gun; Ward easily stopped him and thrust him down a ridge, climbing down after him. Ward told Fitz that if he did not return from Maveth, Simmons would die and it would be Fitz's fault. Fitz told Ward that Malick had only sent him because he was expendable; Ward ordered him to keep moving. One of Ward's soldiers called him over, and Ward and Fitz ascended a rise to see an ancient HYDRA shrine. They continued on, and Fitz found the hideout of Will Daniels. He entered the cave without telling Ward what he was doing, and Ward followed him inside and threatened to shoot Daniels, who Fitz was talking to. Ward held his gun to Daniels' head while Fitz frantically explained that Daniels was their guide to finding the Inhuman. Ward saw the Project Distant Star Return insignia on Daniels' uniform and decided to leave him alive to guide them. Ward walked behind Daniels and Fitz. Daniels led them to the region of Maveth he had dubbed the "no fly zone". As they walked, a sandstorm arose and Ward ordered the team to take shelter. As they stayed behind some rocks, Ward realized that they had to keep going, only to find that Daniels and Fitz had killed his agents and escaped. As he stood with his two remaining HYDRA agents, they were shot by Phil Coulson, who then shot Ward in the shoulder. Ward was taken prisoner by Coulson and the two followed Daniels and Fitz to find the portal before it closed. Last Showdown As Ward and Phil Coulson encountered Leo Fitz and what was supposedly Will Daniels beating him, Coulson shot Daniels from behind. At this moment, Ward broke free and started brawling with Coulson. Due to his injuries and the fact that his hands were tied together, however, Coulson managed to gain the upper hand and eventually had him at the verge of death. Coulson stood over the beaten and defeated Ward and finally had him at his mercy, but briefly hesitated. However, upon remembering all of the pain and death Ward had caused him, his friends, and allies he had tortured or killed including Victoria Hand, Eric Koenig, Bobbi Morse and Rosalind Price, Coulson slowly crushed Ward's chest, eventually breaking his bones and stopping his heart; at long last, after years of tormenting S.H.I.E.L.D., Grant Ward was finished and his body was left on Maveth to rot. Post-Death Though Grant Ward was effectively killed on Maveth, it would not be the end of him. The Will Daniels that was attacking Fitz during Ward's bout with Coulson, was actually the dark Entity possessing the astronaut's corpse. While Daniels' body was incinerated by Fitz through use of a flare gun, the embodiment of the being escaped from the then burning corpse and made its way to Ward's body. Making use of Ward's body as a puppet, the Entity followed Coulson and Fitz, escaping back to Earth through the portal, where it sought out Gideon Malick. Personality S.H.I.E.L.D. Identity Grant Ward, while infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D., generally has a bad temper but is able to stay calm and collected during sticky situations. He is slightly anti-social with strong morals and is known to be "deadly". On his days off, however, he enjoys a nice book or even singing along to his favorite West Side Story song. As time progresses, Ward seems to soften somewhat, developing friendships with his fellow Agents, which eventually is cemented upon rescuing Agent Simmons after she jumps from the Bus. Ward does not seem overtly interested in relationships but for a time has a purely sexual relationship with Agent May. However, when he begins to develop feelings for Skye, this arrangement ends. True Personality In reality, Ward is a master manipulator, who is able to adjust his personality in order to gain the trust of others. While he still manages to retain a calm and collected personality, he has very little of the loyalty or morals that he previously demonstrated. His only loyalty is to John Garrett, to whom he claims he owes everything. He does seem to have some reservations about Garrett's actions. Beyond that, he seems more than willing to work against Phil Coulson and his team. However, when Raina pointed out that Coulson was a good man and asked him if he owed something to a man like that, Ward admitted that he did owe Coulson something, but he owed Garrett everything. At the same time, he could not bring himself to directly murder Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons and instead ejected them into the ocean. During his imprisonment, Ward evolved to being his own person, as he was previously restricted by his almost blind loyalty towards Garrett, to the point of even ignoring his own desires. Ward became more remorseless and manipulative as he demonstrated when he knew Skye's pressure points and attempted to use his knowledge of her father to exploit them. He also murdered numerous guards during his escape and his brother and his parents as revenge for the years of abuse they put him through. When he was reinstated as a member of HYDRA he still continued to aid S.H.I.E.L.D. to re-earn their trust, particularly Skye's, but this ultimately ended when she and Simmons attempted to kill him on separate occasions. As a result, he grew a far darker personality and sadistic tendencies, as shown with the kidnapping of Bobbi Morse and torturing her in order to give Kara Palamas the closure she needed. When he accidentally killed Kara Palamas, that was the last straw for Ward; he vowed revenge against S.H.I.E.L.D. and was willing to join HYDRA in order to gain "closure". | Powers = | Abilities = *'Master Martial Artist': Ward is a master in hand-to-hand combat. Maria Hill evaluated his fighting skills with the highest available marks for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s standards. Daniel Whitehall considered him as one of the best killers. *'Master Marksman': Ward is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and sniping. John Garrett recommended Ward to take this course in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy after Ward spent time in the woods using this skill to hunt for food. Ward has famously made a shot from over 1000 yards; Ward says it was 2000. *'Multilingualism': Ward is fluent in 6 languages, including English, French, Italian, Russian, Spanish, and one more. Ward used this skill in missions in Paris, South Ossetia, and Peru, most times as an undercover agent. He has used such skills on the train in Italy, in the Todorov Building in Belarus, and when arriving at the Barbershop Headquarters in Cuba. *'Master Spy': Ward is a proficient agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise and infiltration. He has spent years on some missions as an undercover agent. When taking a Lie Detector test, Ward put splinters of cable wire into his fingers to confuse the sensors. Infamously, Ward used this skill to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. as a HYDRA operative, spending years gaining trust and respect. When questioned by Raina, he explained to her methods that he used to solidify his place on Coulson's Team. *'Expert Pilot': Ward is a competent pilot, able to maneuver a huge aircraft such as the Bus. *'Expert Tactician': When Ward suspected that S.H.I.E.L.D. was pursuing him, he knew that they would send agents that he had never met. Ward observed that Bobbi Morse was not changing her page as she pretended to read a book. He also spotted Antoine Triplett at the bus station, subtly revealing his explosives to the agent. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Ward so completely defined himself by his loyalty to John Garrett that he allowed himself to be drawn into actions that contrasted starkly with his inner nature. He was at a loss for what to do when Garrett descended into insanity, dedicated to a madman who really wasn't worth that devotion. After infiltrating Coulson's team, he began to develop an obsessive fixation on Skye, later going out of his way to reunite her with her father after he had betrayed her, and then unwisely handing her a gun, which she turned on him. He outright admitted that Skye had woken up a "certain weakness in him". | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly The Bus | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Grant's profile describes him as bad-tempered, but also calm and collected in sticky situations. He's slightly anti-social and has strong morals. He's also "deadly". * His birth date is January 7, 1983. * He passed from level 6 to level 7 as he was revealed Coulson's death. His level was later confirmed. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multilingual Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010) Category:Project Centipede (Earth-1010) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Clearance Level 7 Agents (Earth-1010) Category:Distant Star Pathfinder (Earth-1010) Category:Martial Artists Category:Marksmanship Category:Pilots Category:Leaders